Cuppa
by Lifetimesupply
Summary: A traveling she-dwarf by the name of Ridon meets an old friend in a pub who requests a favor of her, accepting without hesitation, though who would have guessed her to be joining a life changing adventure with love, loss and a whole lot of sarcastic buggers when all she had truly wanted was a spot of tea. Kili x OC
1. Cuppa

_"Bloody Hell!"_ She shouts annoyed having landed hard on the rocks below her, fingers going up to trace the line of blood now dropping from a top her head to her jawline. It hasn't exactly been the greatest of days, having lost her way twice, gotten into fights with various creatures of the night a plethora of times, just fell from a ungodly height to the river rocks below having tripped over some form of weed, not to mention that she had lost her pony and misplaced her bow and arrows, having now only the swords on her hips and a few throwing knifes, which she wouldn't second guess the stabbing pain in her thigh to be one of them. Let's just say that at this point when she sees the worldly wizard who mentioned her presence this far into middle earth, she will be sure to say a few unwomanly words to the man.

_'"Care for a drink?" A mans voice says, footsteps coming towards a dining table that sat a hooded woman, sitting by her lonesome at the pub of a inn._  
><em>"Well Good Sir, that depends. Might you happen to have tea?"<em>  
><em>The wizard gives a hearty laugh. "Ri, I trust you are still not fond of pints then." She whips her head to finally face the voice. "Gandalf!"<em>  
><em>"I have a favor to ask of you my dear one." She tilts her head to the wizard now sitting on the bench in front of her. "Hm?" <em>  
><em>"How do you feel about adventures as of late?" He smirks at the woman who mirrors him. "Tell me more, why don't you?" She smiles curiously.'<em>

Rolling her eyes at the memory, cursing the wizards name as she hesitatingly _(and rather painfully.)_ gets her footing onto one of the larger rocks and glances down at her leg. rolling her eyes yet again as she indeed notices a blade in her leg, gently touching the handle but immediately pausing at the surge of pain rooting itself throughout her body. _'Damn it Gandalf, when I get my hands on you I swear I'll-'_ Her thoughts silence before she becomes one with the rocks yet again as a loud screech is heard from above the cliff of which she fell from. Tightly hugging the rocks she whimpered silently as the creature left, the blade had gone deeper into her leg and darkness had started to over take her as the various wounds had finally caught up with her being, the pain was too overbearing.

_'..It's okay, Ridon. You are in The Shire, You have done well. Rest now.'_


	2. Awakening

She stares blankly at the ceiling of the foreign room, raising her brow as a voice from beside the room suddenly shouts _**"Incineration?!"  
><strong>_Laughing to herself at how random that seemed, she slowly raises herself to a sitting position. Wincing as the pain in her thigh becomes more dominate compared to just moments ago and taking note of her now blurred vision.

"Shes awake!" A shadow shouts from the doorway, startling her.  
>A pair of short beings come rushing in at the call of another, pushing and pulling each other in attempt to get through the doorway first, squishing the one that had notified them of her waking between them. "For the love of Durin Lads!" He huffs out after breaking free from the childish pair, both ignoring him as they rush to her side."Gave us an upright scare Lass!" One with light hair and a full beard said, bouncing onto her bed beside her. "You were wounded like no other Ri, it's a real miracle you're awake!" The other finishes smiling wide, he has more of a darker shade of hair and stubble taking place of a beard.<p>

"Ri?" Her eyes widen as she questions them, how did they know her name?  
>"Just how hard did you hit your head? That's your name, Ridon." The one with lighter hair says, sharing a glance with the other one. "Do you even know who we are?" The dark haired one asks, worry in his voice.<p>

She squints at the pair before shaking her head to rid the blur. "Kili! Fili! Let the girl breathe!" A unmistakable voice says from the doorpost. "THORIN!" She squeaks out before stumbling into the embrace of the figure, forgetting all injuries at the sight of her fathers old friend. He chuckles lightly before patting her back in response. "I don't suppose you were the one to save me yesterday then?" She beams at the dwarf king. He pauses a moment with a nod of his head. "No, I'm afraid not Ridon." His eyes spoke of guilt, perhaps for not being the one to save her, but it seemed to be for something else aswell.

She tilted her head at just who could have saved her before they widen as she processed the names he had said earlier. "Fili! Kili!" She dashes around to the princes, jumping onto the closest one, Fili. Who chuckles happily and spins her around. "What do you mean "Fili, Kili"? Am I no longer your favorite?" Kili pouts. She playfully hits his chest before moving away from Fili to hug him. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear, she smiled widely and inhaled his naturey scent. "I missed you both."


End file.
